The Half Life: Inevitable
by Undisclosed Desires97
Summary: It lies inside so please read then you decide if you'd like to keep on doing so ;) Btw,I'll be setting up a updating system which I can hopefully uphold!Oh,This includes most of the wolfs and some *coughs* vamps...


"**The Half-Life" by Sandy**

_**{AN:Okay Kiddies this story is a little tweaked because,of my wondrous imagination! :P Ha,anyways my weirdness was just nagging at me and honestly,this just popped up while i was in class so,I began writing in my binder (*flips through pages* Damn I have a lot of paper!) Oh!So I'm typing this in class and I hope I don't get caught so,yall know I love you because,I'm taking a risk here...As for "Tainted Love" I have no clue how to continue maybe over the summer I can figure it out (I'm sorry-truly I I doubt it was any good) Also,This one has a starting plot in my head and I hope I can keep up with it and school won't interfere.**_ _**Info: Renesmee has lost her family in the battle with the Volturi,some lost some gained but,the toll it has taken is side with,some drama,remorse and familial ties,Nessie will gain more than she'd bargained for. Slight AU but has all the supernatural goodness! ;) R&R Please!}**_

Chapter One:

The freshly cut grass and scent of spruce and pine trees mingled altogether to what seemed as one scent but, i knew different. My sense of smell could pick up the simple matter that filled the air around me,It may not be as acute as my family's but, it's good enough. My Father has always kept me on my guard saying that they could come for me at any time whereas my Mother wouldn't have the idea embedded in her mind. She'd say, "They'll never come near my baby." My family is or was the protective type.

That fateful day flashed through my thoughts,It always would, They fought for me. Somehow,I feel as if it were not for me they'd still be alive and yet, here i still breathe. My Jacob and I were told to run if it were to become a fight between my family and the Volturi. I wanted to stay,To help in someway even, if i were a mere child then. Jacob wouldn't have it. He was told by my parents to keep me safe for as long as he was to live. Did I want to be around for centuries when my parents or family were no longer to exist? No,not entirely...

"Ness?" Embry called of Jake's pack escaped after the fight was over,The only ones to follow us were Leah and ,afterwards was Quil,Embry and the new shifters. It was a god-sake that those that got away I feel guilty for the others that we-or at least me- that didn't know about who got away? Yes,Yes I did. Last I heard Sam,Paul and Jared got back to Quileute Lands and their families.

Once again Embry's voice broke me away from my thoughts. "Coming!" I yelled out. I rushed quickly to grab ahold of a light sweater and some flats. Least,I could do is semi-honor Aunt Alice's style. My bronze curls hung loosely down my back,my chocolate brown eyes that I inherited from Mom were clear and bright, My pale skin-tone had a slight blush.I took one more once over in the small bathroom hotel mirror.

"Ness come o-",Embry interrupted his own complain about what assumed to be me taking too long.

"Sorry,Em." I apologized. "No, Prob." He waved it off. Leah ran up to us then, "Hey let's 's getting paranoid as we speak." She said directly. Embry and I nodded. We ran to a little hidden spot near some woods close to the Hotel.I spotted Jake with arms crossed laughing at Seth and Quil.

"Nah uh!" Seth yelled at them.

"Oh,come on Seth you can't deny that you just Im-"

"Shhhhhh!" Jake interrupted Quil's teasing of met us halfway and gave me a bright smile and bear hug,I couldn't help but smile widely at the caring gesture of my best friend. Jacob had this warmth that touching everyone near was like that glimmer of sunshine in everyones cloudy ,his smile was contagious.

I heard one of the new shifters snicker,his name was Mattin. I've noticed over few years since,I've matured that most of the new wolfs had a habit of keeping their eyes on ,I felt uncomfortable and confided in the only girl there was around.

"Leah,why are they staring at me?" I had asked the shifter girl on the day of my 8th birthday. She just shook her head, her black straight,short hair moving over her shoulders as she did so.I rose my brows.

"Isn't it obvious?Ness,You're what a 17 year old looking girl now?If you ask me I get those looks from the new guys too." Leah replied.I just listened to her give her insight to me,I gave her a nod to continue. "Look thing is just don't mind it...Shit,only one persons stare should matter." She mumbled.

I became confused and furrowed my angular brows, "Whose?" I asked with curiosity. "Nothing." Leah piped up quickly trying to cover up her mishap.

**{**_**Don't hate me I had Spanish to go to and besides, can be REALLY MEAN!Bitch es muy Loca!Lmfao,Nah but she doesn't play when it comes to work. :D Oh,if you're good and I get reviews by the time i post this I'll let the other half go!Muahahahaha *chokes* -Sandy :)}**_


End file.
